msfsfandomcom-20200214-history
Landmark Airlines
Landmark Airlines was a major U.S. airline that operated from January 1,1950, to October 26, 2006. 'History' Landmark started operating on October 1, 1950 under the name United Way Airlines. United Way started off with 10 Douglas DC-3s on a 5-city network from Islip, NY to Buffalo, Boston, Philadelphia, and Albany. In 1967, United Way entered the jet age with 2 Douglas DC-8s and changed its name to Landmark Airlines. Landmark soon aquired Emeral Harbor Air (1942-1969) in 1969, and aquired its 7 Boeing 727-100s and it's 32 destinations in the Southeast.Emeral Harbor Air also had 5 Convair 580s but Landmark sold these to Sunshine Airlines two years later, the name of an unnannounced airline that would be formed from a merger of Aeroways Airlines, Global Freightways and Soar Airlines into Orbit Airlines. In 1972, Landmark announced an oreder for 22 additional Boeing 707-320Bs, with an option to convert 10 of those to the Boeing 720, and 5 Boeing 737-200s. In 1973, Landmark ordered 30 Boeing 737-200's, 10 DC-9's, and 15 DC-8's. In 1974, Landmark became an international airline, with service to Kingston in Jamaca, Cancun in Mexico, Toronto in Canada, and Bermuda. Later, in December 1974, Landmark ordered 22 Boeing 727-200s, but these were sold nine (9) years later to Pacifica Airlines. In 1987, Landmark gave it's self a new logo and livery. With this re-brand, Landmark orderd 72 Boeing 737-400s, and 44 Boeing 747-400s to be used on routes to London (Gatwick) and Paris (Charles De Gaulle). In 2000, Landmark orderd 7 Boeing 777-300s, with an option for up 120 more. They also retired their last Boeing 737-200, christened "The Taj Mahol". In August 2003, Landmark leased 2 Boeing 737-800s to test with. '2005 Bankrupcy and Pacifica Airlines purchase' In February 2005, Landmark filed for chapter 11 bankrupcy, and sold half of it's international routes to Orbit Airlines, it's then code-share parter. In May 2005, Pacifica saw that Landmark was in trouble and bought it. Pacifica decided to keep it running as a division of the Pacifica brand. Landmark was still losing money from competitors like American Pacific Airlines on most of it's Seattle, Honolulu, and Tokyo (Narita) routes, and Orbit Airlines on most European routes to and from the east coast. In October 2006, Pacifica Airlines recognized this fact and started questioning the futre of Landmark. Landmark was forced to sell all of it's fleet but the two 737-800's, 7 737-400's, and 3 747-400. On October 20, 2005, Pacifica Airlines Decided to "pull the plug" on Landmark. In a press statement a day later, Pacifica said "If we keep Landmark Airlines going, soon it will start to cause us to loose money. We have tried all we can to save Landmark. All of Landmark's "Passenger Points" frequent flyer program users will be transferred over to us. They will keep miles. Pereodicly, the 737-800s and 747-400's will be brought into the Pacifica fleet. The Caravans and 737-400's will be sold." On October 25, 2006, Landmark flight 2231, a Boeing 737-800, departed Newark for Orlando at 7:28 PM eastern time and arrived in Orlando at 9:42 eastern time. This was Landmark's last filght. At 12:01 on October 26, 2006, all Landmark flights were re-listed as Pacifica flights. All Landmark signs were re-branded with Pacifica Airlines signs. One sign with the Landmark name is located at the Landmark Shop in Newark. Pacifica Airlines says that they left it there so that "there is some of Landmark Airlines that still exists." After some strong investors decided together with Pacifica Airlines Europa (Stuttgart, Germany) and Pacifica Airlines (Los Angeles, CA - USA), that a new strong airline for the US East Coast is needed, the resurrection of Landmark Airlines was decided by signing the contract on 22 August 2012. The new Landmark Airlines will take off on 01 March 2012, with headquarters in Newark and operational base at JFK-Airport (New York). Amercian Pacific Airways, a subsidiary of Pacifica Airlines Europa, will own 24 % of the new company, Pacifica Airlines Europa 36 %, Pacifica Airlines 20 % and another 20 % some strong investors, including major banks. For more informations please visit: pacifica-airlines-europa.wikia.com Fleet